The Visitor
by sneetchstar
Summary: A surprise visitor from Merlin's past appears and changes the course of several lives in Camelot. Takes place after Arthur & Gwen's wedding but before her coronation. A/G, Leon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Guinevere is awake. The room is dark but her body knows that it is morning. She hears the slow heavy breathing of Arthur behind her. _Perhaps one day I'll be able to sleep longer,_ she thinks. However, years of being up at dawn have been ingrained into her and she fears it will always be a habit.

Arthur is laying on his left side, sleeping deeply, his right hand resting on her bare hip under the covers. She reaches up with her left hand and places it on his. His hand moves under hers, registering her touch even in sleep, and his thumb strokes the curve of her waist. She considers turning and kissing him awake, like she did yesterday. And the day before that. She sighs. _Not today,_ she thinks, _he has a busy morning planned and I don't want to make him late._ She slips out from under Arthur's arm and the bedclothes, reaches for the dressing gown she keeps hanging next to the bed, and slips it on. Arthur makes a strange sound in his sleep. _Did he just whimper?_ she wonders, chuckling.

She sees their clothes strewn about the room, lying just where they landed after being passionately flung last night. She gathers them up and places them neatly across a chair. She knows Merlin would never say anything, but somehow that just makes it more embarrassing.

She walks over to the privacy screen and makes use of the chamber pot she has placed back there. Married just under a week ago, this is one intimate detail she isn't very keen on sharing with her new husband. She moved the pot behind the screen their first morning together, and Arthur, bless his heart, did not say a word about it.

It is a beautiful morning in late spring, and Gwen decides that she will take a walk to ensure that Arthur won't wake up with ideas in his head that she will not be able to resist. She crosses to the wardrobe that has been moved into Arthur's room containing her clothes, and selects trousers, a tunic, and some boots. Clothes suitable for going out and walking around in. She dresses, knowing Merlin will not come barging in until she has signaled that she is decent.

Once dressed, she walks over to the door, unlocks it, and opens it just a tiny bit to let Merlin know it is safe to come in. She walks back over, looks at her hair, decides to leave it braided as it was when she slept, and goes back to the door. She reaches it just as Merlin opens the door slowly, peeking in cautiously. He jumps when he sees how close Gwen is, and she laughs at him.

"Good morning, Merlin."

"Good morning, my lady." 

"Oh, stop that."

"You're never going to get accustomed to it if you don't hear it. Besides, I enjoy it." He notices her attire. "Where are you off to?"

"Just taking a walk. I don't have anything to do now, and I need some activity."

"He's not going to like this," Merlin says, looking towards the sleeping figure in the bed.

"I'm not going to leave the castle grounds, Merlin," she says, rolling her eyes.

"He's still not going to like it."

"He will forgive me," Gwen says as she strolls out the door.

Merlin closes the door behind her, shrugs, and says, "Of course he will."

Merlin goes to the closed drapes at the window. A wicked grin creeps across his normally sweet face as he thinks, _Well, if he's going to be mad, I may as well enjoy myself._ He whips open the curtains, letting the bright sunlight in and says in a loud voice, "Rise and shine!"

Arthur opens one eye and fixes it on Merlin. Then he looks at the empty space next to him and grumbles, "Where's Guinevere?"

"She's gone out for a walk."

Arthur rises up on his elbows. "A walk? But…" he trails off. He looks profoundly disappointed. Merlin bites the insides of his cheeks to keep from smiling and quickly turns to Arthur's wardrobe.

"Unlike you, she remembered that you have an early start to your day today, and went out so she wouldn't be… a distraction," he says to the wardrobe. Arthur flops back down on to the bed. He is trying not to pout.

"Where, exactly, did she go?" Arthur demands.

"She promised she wouldn't leave the grounds."

"Good."

"Arthur, you needn't worry about her so much."

"Merlin…" Arthur warns.

"Yes, yes, we don't need to have this debate again. Now get out of bed."

"What for?"

"Early training, council meeting, guard inspection…"

"Is that all?"

"…and then there's Gwen's coronation to plan, not to mention the feast."

"What feast?"

"The _coronation_ feast."

"What of it?"

"We need to have one."


	2. Chapter 2

Guinevere is walking, enjoying the warm sunlight. Every servant she sees bows and curtsies to her, and while she smiles back kindly, she cringes inside each time. _When will I get used to this kind of treatment?_ she wonders as she walks. She has always taken care to be kind to everyone regardless of his or her status, and now that her own has been elevated, she is even more cognizant of this. _I refuse to let the fact that I will be queen in a few days change who I am,_ she vowed to herself. She is aware of their eyes on her as she passes, and endeavors to appear at peace. _It has to get easier,_ she tells herself.

She thinks about Arthur's proclamation. _Henceforth, nobility is something that can be earned, not just a circumstance of one's birth,_ he had said. Tongues were wagging for weeks over the uproar he was causing. When their engagement was announced, Gwen endured all manner of hurtful words thrown her way, but they weathered the storm. _He did not change the laws just for me,_ she had protested again and again, _this is how he truly feels about all people._ Her words fell on deaf ears for several weeks until a handful of young men, commoners, had petitioned to become knights and he immediately allowed them to begin training.

She re-enters the courtyard, having made a complete circle around the castle. She felt good, refreshed, being out in the sunlight and crisp morning air. Her boots are wet from the dew in the grass she has just walked through. _Perhaps I'll have a bath when I go back inside,_ she thinks, _I'll probably need one._ She has found that she rather enjoys baths now that she gets to sit in a nice big tub of warm water rather than washing up with a bowl of water and a bar of soap.

She stands and looks around the courtyard. A few servants here and there, not busy yet. Motion catches her eye near the gates. There is a young man standing just inside. He has a pack on his back as well as a large satchel on the ground at his feet. He appears to be lost. Possibly looking for something, or someone. Gwen walks over to the boy.

"Good morning?" she offers.

"Oh!" he turns, startled. The young man is, in fact, a woman.

"Are you lost?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon," she says, removing the hood covering her head, revealing dark brown hair wound in plaits around her head and a large, jagged scar that reaches from the tip of her right eye down to her jaw. It has clearly been there awhile. "No, I know exactly where I am, thank you. I'm actually looking for someone."

"Oh?" Gwen asks, blinking back her surprise.

"Yes, my cousin. I was told he works in the castle."

"Well, I know most of the people who work in the castle. What is his name?"

"Merlin."

Gwen smiles. "I know Merlin very well. I'm Guinevere," she says, offering her hand.

"Thea," she takes it and they clasp hands briefly. "Guinevere… I've heard that name. Yes, Hunith mentioned you once or twice. She is my aunt."

"Oh, how is Hunith?" Guinevere asks. They begin walking toward the castle.

"She is very well, and she will thank you for asking after her."

They approach the castle as Merlin comes charging out of the doors carrying some training equipment. He jogs down the stairs and almost runs into them.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaims, surprised. "You have a visitor," she says, regaining herself and indicating Thea, standing beside her. She takes the pack off her back and sets it beside the larger bag. It makes a strange _clink._

Merlin peers at the woman. "Thea?" he asks, eyes wide. She turns and shows him the right side of her face with a grin.

"It _is_ you! Thea!" Merlin embraces her tightly as if they are long-lost friends.

"How are you, cousin?" she asks him, looking up at him. "Goodness, you've gotten tall. Still skinny, though; is no one feeding you here?" she teases, poking him in the ribs.

"Only you would worry about that," Merlin laughs.

Arthur now comes stalking out of the castle. He is still grumpy, and plans to take his frustrations out on some knights-in-training. He sees Merlin standing with his wife and a strange woman near the bottom of the stairs. His irritation dissolves at the sight of Guinevere standing there in trousers, hair coming loose from its braid. He likes seeing her all disheveled. He trots down the stairs and comes to stand behind her. He looks at the stranger, then at Merlin, with a _So?_ in his eyes.

Merlin stops laughing with his cousin and makes introductions.

"Thea, may I present King Arthur of Camelot," Merlin says, sweeping his arm in Arthur's direction. "My lord, this is my cousin, Thea."

Thea curtsies deeply and says, "It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, Your Highness."

"You are most welcome in Camelot, Thea," Arthur says, also diligently avoiding looking at the scar on her face. Thea curtsies again, but notices his discomfort. Gwen has also been trying to avoid looking at that side of her face. She is used to this behavior, and addresses it promptly.

"Thank you, Sire. And it's all right. You can look at it," she says gently.

"I wasn't…" Gwen starts.

"Of course you were. It is quite normal. I was but a girl of five when I received this injury and have lived my whole life with its reminder. And I can tell the difference between curiosity and pity. I respect the former and have no need for the latter, I promise you."

"Well, it is rather an interesting scar," Arthur admits, stepping in for a closer look.

"So what are you doing here?" Merlin asks her. Arthur pouts, having hoped to learn the story of the injury.

"I've come to visit my favorite cousin," she asks, "have you seen him anywhere?" Arthur laughs at this remark. Merlin cannot help but laugh also. Even as children she could always make him laugh.

"Merlin, are you sure she's related to you? She seems polite and intelligent," Arthur teases him, still laughing. Thea is shocked at this. He is clearly not being cruel to her cousin, and Merlin is laughing with him. _The king, joking with his servant as if they were close friends? What is this place?_ She also notices Arthur's hand on the small of Guinevere's back, and the gold band on her finger. _Is she the queen? No, she introduced herself only as Guinevere. And Hunith had said that Guinevere was a servant. I'm going to have to have a chat with Merlin and find out what exactly is going on around here._

"We should be going inside," Gwen says, "and Arthur has men to train. Come. I will show you to a room."

As they approach the doors, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine exit, heading for the training fields. Thea is chatting with Gwen, but stops mid-sentence when she sees them. Leon has also stopped dead in his tracks and their eyes meet.

"Lee," she whispers, eyes wide.

"Thea," croaks Sir Leon. He strides down the stairs toward her, his long legs skipping stairs as he goes down the steps. He takes her by the shoulders and stares intently at her face, his own a clouded mask. Merlin watches, concerned. _What's happening? Is he mad? So help me if he strikes her…_ Suddenly, Leon leans down and kisses her. Her hands move to rest on his chest as he pulls away and looks down at her.

"Is it really you?" he asks softly, staring as if in a dream.

"I'm not sure," she says, also dazed, "but I hope so." He reaches up with his left hand and lovingly strokes the scar on her cheek with his thumb.

"Lee, I'm sorry, I –" Leon cuts her off with a desperate, longing kiss; a kiss that even Gwaine feels a bit embarrassed witnessing. She winds her arms around him, under his arms, reaching around his back, holding his shoulders from below. She is tall for a woman, but still does not come close to Leon's height. The kiss breaks after what feels like forever and they stare into each other's eyes as if they cannot believe what they are seeing.

"I'm so sorry," Thea says, caressing his face.

"Stop. You have no need to apologize."

"But…"

"No, I know exactly why you did what you did."

"But there's…"

"Shh." He crushes her to him, adding, "You're here now, which is more than I could have ever hoped for."

The four friends witness this interaction, stunned.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur whispers.

"I don't know," Merlin answers

"She's _your_ cousin."

"I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Shh, I'm trying to hear," says Gwaine, earning him an elbow from Guinevere.

"I mean, I knew she has some sort of relationship with a man called Lee a few years back, but I never would have guessed that Lee was Sir Leon," Merlin offers.

Gwaine curiosity gets the better of him, and he calls out, "So you two know each other, then?"

Leon and Thea turn, suddenly remembering that they are not alone. His hands gently release her, and he runs a hand down one of her arms to take her hand as they walk towards the four witnesses.

"Sire, may I present—" he begins.

"We've met," Arthur cuts him off with a smile.

"Well, I haven't had the pleasure," Gwaine says, stepping forward and offering his hand. "Sir Gwaine, my lady."

"I am pleased to meet you, my lord," Thea says, giving her hand. Gwaine takes it and kisses it. "But I am not a Lady," she adds, biting back her laughter as she feels Leon squeeze her other hand.

"Doesn't matter to me," he says nonchalantly, then adds in an impressed voice, "Nice scar."

"Thank you very much," she replies and smiles at him. Leon clears his throat and gives Gwaine a glare.

"So…?" Arthur prompts. He clearly wants this mystery resolved.

"Oh, forgive me, Sire. Leon and I… spent some time together six years ago, in Gaul."

"I didn't know that you'd been to Gaul," Gwaine says, looking at Leon suspiciously.

"Why would you know that?" Leon replies.

Arthur explains. "One summer Sir Leon expressed a desire to see some of the world. He requested leave for two months. And I seem to recall that he returned in a most foul temper."

"Ah, that would be my fault. Sorry." Thea offers with an apologetic smile. "We met on the ship crossing over to Gaul. Leon—"

"—And we were inseparable for the entire two months," Leon interrupts, cutting her off. She looks at him slyly, as if he has prevented her from revealing something he doesn't want them to know.

"But what happened?" Guinevere asks softly, touched by their story of love at first sight.

"I left," says Thea, quietly.

"Why?" This from Gwaine.

She sighs. "Well, he is a knight. I am a commoner. He was going to renounce his title, give up everything to be with me." As she speaks, she notices Gwen steal a glance at Arthur, whose mouth twitches. He looks strangely moved by their story.

"It was not your decision to make alone," Leon says gruffly, his face clouding.

"I know that. I know that now, I mean," she says, eyes misting slightly. "Leaving you was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do." Her face is pained with the memory of it.

No one quite knows what to say. Guinevere decides to lighten the mood and asks, "So where are you visiting us from?"

"Everywhere and nowhere, really. I travel almost constantly," she says quickly, grateful to Gwen for the change of topic. _Hunith was right, she is a sweet girl._

"Doing what?" Arthur is curious about what a woman traveling alone could be doing.

"Cooking."

"Cooking?"

"Yes, I travel to foreign lands and offer a trade of skills. I learn about their foods and methods, and I teach them mine. It really is quite fascinating."

"Sire, you really must have Thea cook for you," Leon suggests, brightening at the thought of her staying in Camelot.

"Yes. For all of us, of course. That is, if you are willing," Arthur says. He is always up for a good feast, especially one promising foreign delicacies.

"Of course! It is what I love to do," Thea replies with a bright smile.

As they chat about food and travel, Gwaine, ever the connoisseur, takes the opportunity to appraise this strange woman whose absence seems to have fixed Sir Leon in a permanent bad mood for the last six years.

_Tall for a woman,_ he thinks, noting that she is half a head taller than Gwen. She is dressed in trousers for traveling, giving him a better view. _Not very shapely, but slim. Let's start at the bottom. Hmm. Large-ish feet. Long legs, nice. Hips present, but not very prominent. Small breasts, broad shoulders. Nice long, slender neck. Like that. Her skin looks soft, too, much softer than I would have thought for a cook. Dark hair, would like to see it down. Face not beautiful, but fair nevertheless. Impressive eyes; large and a rather interesting shade of brown tinged with green. Long dark lashes. Straight slender nose, and, ooo, her lips I do like. Just the right amount of fullness. And she's got that little vee in the center of her upper lip that is such fun to nibble._

Leon sees his friend's roving eyes and shoots daggers at him with his own eyes. Gwaine responds with a look of wounded innocence.

"Sire, we are late for training," Leon says, eager to remove Gwaine but reluctant to leave himself. But she is here. He will see her again.

"Yes, we are. Merlin," Arthur says. Merlin picks up the equipment he has set down while Arthur turns to Gwen.

"Guinevere," he says, and she turns to him, his arm still on her back. His other hand lifts her chin so that he can look at her.

"My lord," she replies, smiling. He hates it when she calls him "Sire," but he doesn't mind "My lord." Not when she says it like _that._

He lowers his lips to hers for a swift kiss before he leaves. He pauses near her ear and says quietly, "Don't think your behavior this morning will go unpunished."

"Promise?" she challenges.

Meanwhile, Leon turns to Thea, takes both her hands in his and kisses them. He holds her right hand aloft, looks at it, and grabs her thumb. There is a gold ring on it. He raises his eyebrows at her.

She pulls her thumb from his grasp and wraps her fingers around it, making a fist around it. "You're not getting it back," she says with a smile, bringing her fist to her chest coyly. He laughs, then leans down for one last kiss. Against his lips she whispers, "I do need to speak with you later."

"I would like that," he responds. She is not so sure that he will, but is careful to keep her face a mask.

As Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine walk towards the training grounds, Gwaine looks back to check the view from behind. _Nice,_ he allows. He is beginning to see what Leon sees in her. No great beauty, but quite charming. And smart. Leon reaching behind him and smacking the back of his head with an upward motion rewards him for his realization.

"What? I wasn't…" his voice trails off as they walk further away.

Guinevere looks at her new friend and says, "Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

As the two women walk up the stairs to the castle, they are quiet for a few moments. Each has a thousand questions they want to ask the other. Finally Thea ventures, "So… you're the queen, then?"

"Not officially, not yet."

"May I ask…"

"Of course you may. I imagine you have a lot of questions," Gwen says, turning to face her. They stop walking.

"I imagine you do for me as well," she admits with a small smile.

"You go first."

"So. You introduced yourself as just Guinevere, not Lady Guinevere. Hunith said that you were Lady Morgana's maidservant. And yet you are married to the king. This is all very curious."

"I will explain while we walk. This way…"

They arrive at a door just as Guinevere is finishing explaining the way things are in Camelot now and how it came to pass that she is going to be crowned queen in a few days' time.

"…so, since Arthur's proclamation, a commoner may petition to become a Knight or a Lady, and if they are proved worthy, can achieve the status he desires. Nobility have been known to renounce their titles, so why can't it work the other way?"

Thea ponders this information. She has a strange look on her face. Her mouth is smiling, yet her eyes are sad.

"And our Merlin won't be working as the king's manservant for too much longer, I hope," Guinevere continues.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Merlin is far better suited to being Arthur's personal advisor than he is to being his personal servant. As soon as Arthur realizes this, and I promise he will, Merlin's boot-polishing days will be over," she explains, then adds, "Besides, you saw the two of them. They're like brothers."

Thea smiles, happy for her cousin. They are still standing in the corridor. Gwen pushes the door open.

"I really don't need anything grand," Thea says as they walk in.

"I thought as much, but this is a castle. All we have is grand," she laughs.

"Last night I slept in a tree."

"What?" Gwen exclaims. Thea laughs. She has a loud, uninhibited laugh, almost a cackle, in fact

"It is often safer than sleeping on the ground," Thea explains.

_What an unusual woman,_[ Guinevere thinks, but finds that she cannot help but like her. She walks to the window and opens the drapes. "Let's let some light in here," she says, as Thea sets her things down on a table and looks around.

Gaius is walking through the corridor, getting ready to make some early visits. Thea's laughter reaches his ears and he stops. _I know that laugh,_ he thinks, cocking his head to one side. He walks to the open door and looks in.

"I'd know that laugh anywhere," he calls in. Thea's head snaps up. "Gaius! Dear Gaius, I was so hoping I'd see you!" She runs to him and they hug.

"What are you doing here, my dear?" he asks her.

"I came to visit Merlin. And you," she adds with a wink. "Oh, I have something for you!" She goes back to the pack she had been carrying on her back and opens it. She pulls out a large glass jar filled with honey and presents it to him.

"Thea, thank you, but so much? Surely you do not need to part with that much honey just for me," Gaius protests.

"Nonsense. I have an identical jar in there that is mine. I know you will put it to good use. Please accept it."

"Thank you, my dear," he says, then says, "we will have to visit later, I'm afraid. I must see to some people in town."

"Leave the jar with me so you don't have to carry it with you, then. That way you're sure to come back and retrieve it. Off with you," she tells him, offering her left cheek. He kisses it, then gently turns her head to inspect the scar on her right.

"I see you are still taking good care of it," he says.

"Yes, thanks to you." She gives him one more smile and he exits.

Gwen has been puttering around the room during Gaius' visit, wiping some dust away here and there, ensuring that the bedding is fresh. When he leaves she asks, "Can I get you anything, Thea?"

"Wouldn't say no to a washbasin with some hot water. I'm a bit grimy from travel," she answers, pulling a couple pins from her hair. Two braids flop down, hitting her shoulder blades.

"I'll have some sent. I'm due for a bath myself, actually. I'll find a couple maids and send one your way," she goes towards to the door. "Do not hesitate to ask for anything you might need."

"You are very kind, Guinevere, thank you."

"My friends call me Gwen."

"Gwen, then."

When the door closes, Thea sinks to the floor, face in her hands. She is shaking all over. _What am I doing? I can't stay. I can't. I can't. I wish everyone would stop being so nice. And oh God, Leon, why, why is he still here? I knew I'd risk seeing him if I came, but… …oh, what have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur opens the door to his room. He has gone straight from the training fields to the Council meeting, and now all he wants is a bite of lunch with his beautiful wife. Guinevere is now dressed for the day, in a gown of light blue that matches the king's eyes. It looks as though she has just finished dressing, as a maid scurries from the room just as he enters, curtsying and blushing as she passes. Disappointed he didn't catch her before she dressed, he drops his sword and belt on the table and walks over to her. She smells wonderful.

He does not.

"Honestly, Guinevere, when are you going to select a maidservant?" he asks as he bends to kiss her. He is dirty from the training fields so he resists crushing her to him for a full embrace. Instead he teases her lips with his tongue and she opens her mouth to allow him access. It is a kiss full of passion, yet soft and delicate. Gwen puts her hands on his chest and he puts his hands on hers, holding them to him. He missed seeing her this morning and she can tell. She reluctantly pulls away, opening her eyes.

"I told you, Arthur, I don't need a maid," she reminds him.

"And I told you that you are going to be queen. Queens have maids."

"Yes, I know, but I don't feel right asking any of the maids. I've known them too long as a maid myself. It would just feel… wrong… to have one of them waiting on me." She sits.

"We will have to send for one, then."

"Maybe."

"Don't be difficult, love."

She knows she will not win this debate, but she is going to resist as long as she can.

There is a knock at the door. "Come in, Merlin," Arthur calls. Merlin enters, followed by Thea. She is now dressed in a simple gown of dark green, the color of pine needles, with snug-fitting sleeves that end just above her elbows rather than the long flowing sleeves currently in favor. Her hair is now in a single braid down her back. She curtsies to Arthur, who nods.

"Arthur, we wanted to ask you about dinner," Merlin says. There is a tray in his hand.

"Fine, as long as you serve me lunch while you do so," he says, taking Gwen's hand and leading her to the table. He pulls her chair out for her and she sits. He follows suit. Merlin sets the tray down on the table and places a plate in front of Gwen, then Arthur. Thea scrutinizes the plates from where she is standing. She is not impressed with the fare she sees there, but keeps her face respectfully passive.

"Thea would like to cook for you tonight," Merlin tells him.

"Oh? Already?" he asks, reaching for his goblet.

"Yes, Sire, if it pleases you," Thea responds, stepping forward.

"As long as you have enough time to prepare, I won't say no," Arthur says, "though do not feel you need to do this on your first night here."

"I shall have more than enough time, I assure you," she says. Gwen notices that sad light in her eyes once again. So does Merlin, and he meets her eyes and they share a puzzled look of concern.

"Very well, then. Merlin, you will join us for dinner, as she is your cousin," Arthur says. It is not a request.

"Thank you, Arthur. Um…"

"Yes?"

"We were thinking that we could invite Sir Leon and the other guard captains to dine as well," Merlin ventures.

"And Gaius," adds Thea.

"Yes, I think that would be excellent."

"How many should I prepare for, then, Sire?" asks Thea, as she does not know how many knights she will be expecting apart from Leon and Gwaine.

"Well, there's me, Guinevere, Merlin, Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and you will be joining us, won't you?" Arthur counts off names on his fingers.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," she protests.

"Nonsense. You are still a guest here," Gwen says.

Thea sighs. "Very well. As long as you don't mind my periodically leaving the table, that is. So dinner for nine, then."

"Ten," Merlin says.

"Merlin, I think you'll find I counted off nine people," Arthur says, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you did, Sire, but Percival counts as two," Merlin says, a smile creeping over his face. Arthur laughs, as he was unaware that this has been the kitchen's habit since Percival's arrival in Camelot.

"Ooh, I like a man with a healthy appetite," Thea smiles. This time the smile reaches her eyes.

"Then it's settled. Merlin…"

"Yes, I'll take care of it," Merlin interrupts.

"You don't even know what I was about to say!" Arthur blusters.

"You were going to tell me to take Thea to the kitchens, show her around and instruct the cooks there that she is in charge for dinner. Then you were going to say that has leave to go to the markets and purchase anything she might need." Merlin says as he and Thea turn to leave. Thea and Gwen's eyes meet and they both hide their smiles, remembering their earlier conversation about the two men.

"Ah. Well, then. Carry on." Arthur turns his attention back to his plate.

As they close the door, they hear Arthur say to Gwen, "What's so funny?"

As Merlin and Thea walk towards the kitchens, Merlin takes this opportunity to pry a bit.

"Thea, are you all right?" he asks.

"Yes, of course, Merlin, whatever do you mean?" she replies, a bit too hastily.

"It just seems that… well…"

_Bugger._ "Yes?"

"Well, you don't seem as happy as I would have thought, being reunited with your lost love, in the only place where you will be allowed to be together."

"What?" She stops walking.

"Gwen noticed it too. You smile, but your eyes are sad. Almost pained."

She looks down. A tear falls from her eyes and lands with a small splash on the floor. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?" she says, lifting her head to look at her young cousin.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. Please," Merlin says gently, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She sighs. "I can't. Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to talk to Leon first. It involves him. He must be the first to know my trouble. It wouldn't be right otherwise."

"I understand. But promise me you will tell me? I cannot bear the thought of something troubling you this deeply."

"I will. I promise," she says, leaning in for a hug, which he gives.


	5. Chapter 5

It is afternoon and Guinevere is walking the corridors of the castle. She is restless again. She finds herself in the vicinity of the kitchens, so she decides to poke her head in and see how Thea is faring. And maybe find out a little bit about what to expect tonight for dinner.

She enters the kitchen to find Thea in an apron and up to her elbows in some kind of dough. _Ah, that explains the strange sleeves,_ she thinks as she approaches the table. Thea looks up.

"Ah, coming to snoop, I see," she says with a grin.

"What? No! I… um, yes. A little," Gwen stammers, then laughs.

"Well I'm not telling," Thea says, grunting as she pounds the dough into submission. Gwen notices Thea's pack on the bench behind her, and next to it a square case containing small jars filled with all manner of powders and dried herbs and some things she cannot even identify. She leans forward, trying to get a better look.

"Supplies, collected during my travels," Thea explains, wiping her hands and covering the dough with a large linen towel. "Various spices and ingredients not easily gotten in this kingdom."

"And you carry them with you?"

"Of course," she says as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. Gwen starts forward to inspect some of the jars when Sir Leon walks into the kitchen. She decides she can snoop later, and exits, squeezing Leon's elbow with a smile as she passes. He bows his head to her, then approaches Thea at the table.

"I… hear that you will be favoring us with your talents tonight at dinner," he says, suddenly shy.

"Yes, I asked to cook tonight," she replies, looking down at a pile of chicken parts laid out in a large pan. They are covered in something yellow that Leon cannot identify.

"What are you—"

"You know better," she cuts him off and smiles at him. He does know better; she never tells until the meal is served.

"Lee, I do need to speak with you," she says, suddenly serious.

"As I do you," he says, walking closer. He knows exactly what he intends to say to her, to ask her.

"Not now, later. After dinner," she says, allowing him to pull her gently out from behind the table and take her in his arms. The other women in the kitchen pretend not to notice, but they are all secretly watching out of the corners of their eyes and the chatter has stopped. Thea puts her hands on his chest and picks at his mail shirt.

"I hate chainmail," she declares with a scowl.

Leon laughs and says, "After dinner then, Sweet." He kisses her forehead, releases her and turns to leave. She goes back to the table to return to her task as he walks to the door. He turns and looks at her just before he exits, and sees her standing, hands flat on the table, head bowed, eyes closed. He knows that posture. His expression darkens with puzzled worry and he walks out the door.

Dinner is a complete success. Everyone has had their fill of the delicacies Thea has prepared. Even Percival looks as though he may need to be rolled from the great hall. She serves them things that are familiar – chicken, pork, vegetables – yet prepared in unfamiliar ways using spices and seasonings they have never tasted before. Small hand pies filled with chopped spiced meat. Vegetables that have been roasted over the fire rather than boiled. Chicken stewed in a bright yellow sauce, served with a curious flat bread. Even dessert was exotic. Sheets and sheets of parchment-thin dough layered with nuts and honey; crispy and crunchy yet sticky and gooey all at once. Everyone is sleepy and stuffed.

As the diners leave the table, Leon hovers. Thea is stalling, pretending to fuss over the cleanup. She doesn't need to; the servants will clear away everything. Finally he pulls her away from the table.

"It's after dinner," he says.

"Yes. Where can we be alone? To talk," she clarifies, noting his expression.

"It's a warm night. Should we take a walk in the courtyard?"

"Yes, I think that would be nice."

They exit the castle into the pleasantly cool night air. Thea enjoys the coolness after being in the hot kitchen all afternoon.

"Lee –"

"Thea –"

They stop, having both started at once. She knows what he is going to say. "You first," she tells him.

"I want you to stay here in Camelot. With me." He says, stopping and standing in front of her.

She closes her eyes, and says, "There is nothing I want more than to stay here with you. With all of you," she opens her eyes, thinking of Merlin, Gaius, even Gwen and Arthur, who she has just met and already loves, "but I cannot."

Leon frowns, leaning down to look in her eyes and says, "You cannot, or you will not?"

"I _cannot._" Her voice is a cracked whisper. She is crying now.

"Why not?" Leon is puzzled. Hurt. Angry. His hands clench into fists to keep from grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Because I am cursed," she whispers, looking up at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon and Thea re-enter the castle an hour later. Both bleary-eyed now, they are looking for Arthur. They find Guinevere, who is talking with some maids, giving them instructions for the following morning. The couple pauses, waiting for her to finish. She does so, and turns to go up to the royal bedchamber. She sees the couple standing nearby and walks quickly over.

"What's wrong?" she asks, grasping Thea's hand.

"I— we need Arthur's help," Thea says.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Leon asks.

"Of course. He's in his room, going over tomorrow's schedule with Merlin. I was just going there now, if you'd like to walk with me."

"Yes, please," says Leon.

The three of them walk together, and Gwen offers, "If this is about marriage, there is no problem."

"It's not that," Thea answers, "but it is related. I will explain everything when we get there. I promised Merlin I would tell him anyway, so I may as well tell you all at once."

They reach the door. Guinevere pushes it open without knocking to find her husband and Merlin sitting at the table, both stretched back in their chairs, staring at the ceiling, talking about dinner. Parchments are strewn about the table, but they haven't been touched. They are both too full to think. They start at the sound of the door opening.

Arthur stands to greet his wife, but notices the solemn faces of the trio entering the room. He kisses her hands and asks, "Is something wrong?"

Leon steps forward and says, "Sire, we would like to ask for your help."

"If the two of you would like to marry, I assure you…" 

"No, that's not it."

"Ah," he says, growing concerned, especially seeing Guinevere's worried brow. "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes, please, thank you," Thea says. She looks ashen, exhausted. Arthur pulls a chair out for Gwen, and Leon does the same for Thea. They women sit, then Arthur and Leon. Merlin looks at his cousin and reaches his hand across the table to her. She takes it and smiles at him.

She begins the tale.

"Leon has asked me to stay here in Camelot," she begins, "and while I want nothing more than to stay here with all of you, there is something preventing me from being able to do this."

"What is that?" Merlin asks.

"I am under an enchantment," she says matter-of-factly. It comes easier this time, now that she has already spoken it aloud to Leon.

"What kind of enchantment?" Arthur asks.

She takes a heavy breath. "Do you know Lord Garrick?" she asks him.

"I know of him. He has never been of much consequence to Camelot. He doesn't bother us, so we don't bother him."

"Well, I do know him. He is a bully and a coward. He also has just enough magic to be a danger to himself and others. He has placed me under a binding spell. I have been his prisoner for three years now. I can leave his fortress, but not for longer than seven days."

"And what happens if you are gone longer than seven days?" Guinevere asks.

"She dies," Merlin answers for her.

"No. It's much worse than that," Thea says. She swallows, then continues, "Not me. My son. Our son." She looks at Leon.

Guinevere gasps. Arthur leans back in his chair, his face carefully passive. Merlin says, "Your _what?_"

"My son. I did not know I was with child when I left Lee in Gaul. Had I known, I never would have left. But you see now why I cannot stay."

"Where is your son now?" Guinevere asks.

"He is at the fortress. He cannot leave the grounds, but I haven't left him alone with Lord Garrick, goodness no. There is a girl there. She works as his maid and she is a good girl. I think of her as a younger sister, and Alistair loves her as he would an aunt. She is looking after him. This is the longest I've been away from him," she says, maternal worry creeping into her already troubled face.

"Is this girl also a prisoner?" Merlin asks.

"Not exactly. She is not there by choice, but her home is worse. Garrick won her from her father in a wager. He knows she does not want to go home. She has no one but me and Alistair, so she stays."

"How do you know you are enchanted?" Arthur finally speaks, trying to be logical.

"I can feel it," Thea says. "It feels as though there is an iron shackle around my ankle with a long chain that reaches back to Lord Garrick's. The longer I am away, the heavier it gets." She sticks her foot out and lifts the bottom of her skirts. They can see a pink mark forming around her ankle, as if it has been in irons.

"How awful," Guinevere is visibly upset by Thea's plight. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"I don't know. I don't have magic. If there was a way…" she trails off.

"Of course there is a way," Arthur says. "We will ride to Garrick's and convince him to release you and your son." He looks at Gwen, then adds, "And the girl."

"I don't know…" Thea says, unconvinced.

"Thea." Merlin squeezes her hand. She looks at him. "In the years I have known Arthur, he has never failed in any of his quests. Trust him. He will help you. You will be free of Lord Garrick, I promise."

"So that's it then. Tomorrow we ride for Garrick's at first light. Leon?" Arthur turns to his knight, who has been sitting silent as a stone this entire time. "Will you be joining us?"

Leon looks at Arthur. There is fire behind his eyes. "The man has been holding the woman I love and my son – my _son_ – captive for three years. Of course I am going. I am going so that I may gut this coward like the swine that he is."

Thea places her hand on Leon's, saying gently, "Lee. I don't know what will happen with this enchantment if he dies and it is unbroken. Is that really a risk you are willing to take? We will try being civilized first. There is no need to shed unnecessary blood."

"And if he refuses?" Leon asks, his anger simmering down some.

"Then you can _threaten_ to gut him," she says, with a weak smile. She turns to Arthur and says, "Sire, if I may suggest…?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps it would be better to not wear Camelot's colors on the journey tomorrow. I think it would be better if Garrick doesn't know who you are or where you are from. I don't want to cause any trouble for your kingdom."

Arthur ponders this. "Hmm. That's probably a good idea," he allows, "so be it. Tomorrow we ride out un-adorned, then." He stands. The others follow suit.

"I think a good night's sleep is in order for us all," Guinevere says, taking Arthur's hand. "Thea, do not worry. We will make this right."

"You will be coming with us tomorrow, Gwen? Please?" Thea asks, looking at Arthur. She feels as though she needs the younger woman's comforting presence.

"Of course," Gwen answers, before Arthur can say anything. He looks down at her and she raises her eyebrows at him, daring him to protest. Gwen steps over to Thea and gives her a hug. "Get some sleep," she tells her. Thea and Leon go to the door, followed by Merlin.

Merlin turns and starts to ask if the king needs anything yet this evening, but Arthur cuts him off with, "That will be all, Merlin."


	7. Chapter 7

It is very early morning, not yet light. Guinevere has not slept much and is laying in bed, staring at the canopy over them. Her mind was too active, thinking about Thea and her predicament, how difficult it must be for her. And the poor little boy caught in the middle, used as a pawn in that cruel lord's game though he is only an innocent child. _Just a child,_ she thinks as her hands absently stray to her own stomach, wondering if there is any life growing within her yet. _If not, it certainly wouldn't be for lack of trying,_ she allows this impish thought to creep in with a little smile.

After everyone else had left the room last night, Arthur was very quiet. Unusually so. He just looked at her with the strangest expression on his face. Love? Sadness? She couldn't tell, but then he took her hand and led her to the bed and he had loved her with a tenderness she had never seen. It was almost as if he was saying a grateful prayer through her. It was only then that she realized how deeply he had been moved by Leon and Thea's tale. _That could easily have been us._

She crawls out of Arthur's embrace and exits the bed, reaching for her dressing gown. She walks to the window and peeks through the curtains. Just as she expected, the sky is turning pink in the east. She opens the curtains and walks back to the bed, around to Arthur's side. She leans over and strokes his cheek with her fingertips. He squirms and reaches over for where she should be. When his arms don't find her soft curves beside him, he opens his eyes and turns to look up at her.

"What are you doing up?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"You said you wanted to leave at first light. That is not far off," she says, "so get up."

"You are giving me an order?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I am," she says, putting her hands on her hips with mock sternness.

Arthur groans and pulls the blanket over his head.

"Arthur, you promised them," she says gently. He uncovers his head and looks up at her, his face now serious.

"I know." He gets up.

Gwen walks to the door, opens it and peeks out. She sees Merlin pacing in the hallway, chewing at his fingernails. He sees her and walks over, stopping when he sees she isn't yet dressed.

"Gwen, what…" he starts.

"Merlin, please go down and check that Thea is awake," she tells him.

"Um… are you sure that's a good idea?" he asks, looking unusually uncomfortable.

"Why wouldn't it be? We need to ride out as soon as possible."

"But Arthur…" he tries to stall.

"The king can dress himself today. If he gets confused and tries to put his trousers on his head, I will sort him out, I promise."

He still does not move.

"What is it, Merlin?" she asks, ever patient.

"It's just that… I'm almost certain that Sir Leon spent the night in Thea's room."

Guinevere smiles as Merlin blushes. "Just go knock on the door. It will be all right. If they slept as poorly as I did last night, I'm sure they are awake already."

Merlin sighs. "Very well. I'll go make sure they're awake and then I'll head to the stables and arrange for horses to be brought to the courtyard. And I'm sorry you did not sleep well, Gwen."

"Thank you, Merlin. We will meet you in the courtyard."

The group rides out of Camelot just as the sun is starting to peek over the treetops. They ride swiftly, wishing to return home in time for dinner. It is more than a day's walk, but on horses the journey will be much quicker. They only hope that they do not lose too much time at Lord Garrick's fortress.

They come to a stream and decide to stop and give the horses a rest and some water. Thea has brought some of the leftover hand pies from last night's dinner and passes them out as breakfast. As they eat, Arthur decides to ask the question that has been on his mind since he first met her.

"So tell me, Thea, how did you come by that scar on your face?" he asks between bites.

"It is nothing horrific or traumatic, my lord. Sorry if that disappoints you," she says, smiling. "My father was a cooper. I used to love to sit in his workshop with him while he worked. I thought it was magical the way he could make the wood bend, forming the flat boards into a ring. When I was very small, I wanted to be a cooper like him. He would indulge me and let me help when he could, knowing that one day I'd grow old enough to realize that women don't make barrels." Leon chuckles. He, of course, has heard the story, but picturing Thea as a cooper has always amused him.

She continues. "One day I was walking in to visit him, and I was careless with my steps. I tripped on a pile of wood and fell. On the way down, my face hit the jagged edge of a strip of metal used for the strapping and it rent me from here—" she points at her jaw, "—to here," her finger follows the scar up to the corner of her eye. "My father wrapped my face in his shirt to keep the wound together and help stop the bleeding. It bled an unbelievable amount. I was amazed that I had any left in me. He carried me back to the house and my mother dressed the wounds as best she could, but I was not faring well the next day. My father, Hunith's brother, knew that Gaius would be able to help me, so he rode to Camelot to request his aid."

"I don't remember this," Arthur says.

"Well, you wouldn't, sire. You would have been an infant at the time, if you were even yet born," she says, then laughs at the shock she sees on the king's face. "Forgive my laughter, my lord."

"No, no, it's quite all right," he says, "I guess I just didn't realize that you were that much older than me."

"She is older than I am by a year," says Leon.

"Well, I never would guess it to look at you," Guinevere says kindly.

"Thank you, my lady," Thea says, bowing her head but smiling warmly.

"So Gaius helped," Arthur says, prompting her to continue.

"Yes. He stitched the wound closed and gave me an ointment to care for it. When I was older he showed me how to make it myself and I still use it to this day."

"I remember that," Merlin chimes in, "You were living with us then."

"You lived in Ealdor?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, for a time. My parents took gravely ill and I was sent to live with Hunith to help her care for her young son," she said, looking at Merlin with a smile. "My parents died that winter. When I was of age, I left to see the world, with Hunith's blessing, of course. I look in on her from time to time, and that's how I found out where Merlin is."

They have finished their breakfast and the horses have rested enough for them to continue their journey.

"Shall we press on?" Arthur asks, standing.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrive at Lord Garrick's shortly before noon. They approach the gates. Thea dismounts, goes to the gates and opens them. The others dismount as well.

"Merlin, the stables are over there," Thea says to her cousin. "Take the horses and give them whatever they need." She leans in and says quietly to him, "Garrick's horses are very stupid and easily spooked. Feel free to… conveniently leave the stable doors open when you are done."

Merlin smiles and says, "Understood."

"Oh, if there is any other mayhem you can cause out here, please do so," she says, then turns to her companions and sighs a heavy sigh. "Let's go."

They enter the fortress to find Lord Garrick sitting at the end of a long table. He is a fat, slovenly man with a scraggly beard that grows in patches, sticking out at odd angles from his jowls. His skin is shiny and his eyes are small and shifty. There is a stain on his tunic.

"Back so soon?" he asks Thea in mock surprise. His voice is nasal, almost a whine.

"Yes," she says calmly. Garrick notices she is not alone.

"Who are these people?" he demands, standing.

"They are my friends."

"You don't have any friends!"

"She does now," Arthur steps in front of Thea, placing a stilling hand on Leon's arm. Leon is seething.

"I demand that you tell me who you are!" Garrick shouts, hiding his fear behind false bravado. Something unnerves him about these people.

"I believe Thea already answered that question," Arthur says.

"What do you want from me?" he asks.

"We are here to ask you, politely, to release Thea from your enchantment."

"Bah!" Garrick scoffs, "never!"

"All right, then. Let it be noted that we did ask nicely," Arthur says, then looks back over his shoulder and nods at Sir Leon.

Leon stalks forward, drawing his sword. He reaches Lord Garrick before he can even react. He grabs Garrick's right shoulder in his left hand with a vise-like grip and holds his sword to his throat.

"Release her," he growls, "and the boy."

"What is she to you?" Garrick squeaks.

"I am the father of her son. If you do not release them I will disembowel you," he says quietly, eyes burning.

"Leon, I don't think that's necessary," calls Arthur from behind him. Garrick relaxes a little, but Arthur continues. "Surely we can be more… creative than that." He walks slowly forward. "Start small. Make him suffer a bit. Remove, oh, a finger first. Perhaps two. Something he'll remember next time he tries to dig into his nose."

Leon cocks his head to the side, appearing to ponder this advice. "Hmm. Fingers. That's a good idea," he says, releasing Garrick's shoulder and grabbing his wrist with lightning speed. Garrick looks as though he is going to cry. Or vomit.

"All right, all right, they can go," he blubbers.

"Do it," Leon says, releasing his hand but still holding him at swordpoint. Arthur's sword is also drawn. Thea steps forward slowly.

Garrick sniffs, closes his eyes and mutters a clumsy incantation. A thick chain gradually appears on the floor, leading to Thea's ankle. He stops. "There," he says.

Arthur nods at Leon, saying, "The honor is yours, my friend." Leon steps forward, holds his sword in both hands over his head and swings it downward. The chain explodes, disappearing in a shower of sparks. Thea falls to the ground.

Leon goes to Thea's side, "Are you all right?" he asks.

"I think so. Yes, I'm fine," she says. He helps her stand.

"Go and get your son," Arthur says to them. "We will stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything… funny."

Thea turns and runs from the hall. Arthur looks at Leon and says, "Go on, then." Leon follows quickly.

Thea runs up to Alastair's room. Outside the door, she turns to Leon, says, "Wait here just one minute," and kisses him quickly. Leon notices that she is shaking, all frayed nerves. He knows she will not be settled until they are outside and on their way back to Camelot. She goes through the door.

Inside, she finds her son and the maid, Beatrice. They are reading a story together. When she comes in, Alastair jumps up and runs to her for a hug. "Mummy!" he exclaims, "I felt it! I felt the chain go away!"

Thea smiles at her son, a small copy of Leon. "Of course you did. You are a very smart boy. And you know what that means, don't you?"

He looks up, his eyes wide. "We can leave?"

"Yes, my love, we can leave," she tells him, kissing him on the forehead. She hears Beatrice gasp, choking back a sob.

"Do you really think we'd leave and not take you with us?" Thea asks her, standing.

"Really, Miss Thea? I can come?"

"Of course. Go and pack a bag. One bag. Nothing more than you can carry. And change into some trousers. We will be riding. Borrow a pair of mine if you need to. They'll be too big, but they'll do."

"Where are we going?"

Thea opens her mouth, then closes it. "Better not say just yet. Once we are safely out of here, I will tell you. I promise you it is a wonderful place with friendly people."

Beatrice gives Thea a quick hug as she passes to go to her room.

"Bea," Thea calls, "Once you are ready, go down to the hall. There is a woman and a man there. They are my friends, and they are making sure that Garrick doesn't cause any trouble for us. Introduce yourself to the woman and stay with her. She is very kind and will keep you safe."

"Yes, Miss Thea," Beatrice says, heading for the door. She opens it to find Leon standing there. "Oh!" she jumps.

"It's all right. He's a friend, too," Thea says. Leon steps into the room after Beatrice exits.

Thea turns back to her son, crouching down once more. "Alastair, do you remember what I told you about your father?"

"Yes. You said that Father is a tall, handsome knight," he says, looking shyly over his mother's shoulder at the tall, handsome man that is slowly walking forward, staring at him.

Leon puts his hand on Thea's shoulder. She takes it and pulls him down. He kneels on the floor beside them.

"Alastair, this is your father. Daddy, this is Alastair."

"He's beautiful," Leon says in a hoarse voice. He has never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the little boy standing in front of him. He is a tall boy, with big feet and long limbs. Already broad-shouldered at five, he will be tall like his father. Dark blonde curls sit in disarray above a face borrowed from Leon's past. Apart from the eyes. The eyes are Thea's, large and the same curious brown-green color.

"I am not beautiful," Alastair protests, "boys are not beautiful. They are handsome."

"Oh, I do beg your pardon, my lord, you are _handsome,_" Leon corrects himself with a smile. He offers his hand to the boy, who takes it shyly. Then, surprising them all, he throws his arms around Leon's neck. Leon pulls his son to him and hugs him tightly, stroking his hair, kissing him as if trying to make up for the lost years. Thea sinks so she is sitting on the floor, weeping. Leon is also crying, overcome with emotions he did not even know he had.

Alastair breaks the silence. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. We are actually very, very happy," Thea says, laughing at how ridiculous they must look.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Sometimes adults cry when they are happy," she says. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Yes," he giggles. She leans over and kisses his nose, then touches it with the tip of her finger.

"Stay here with your father. Talk to each other. I must pack some things for us." She stands and starts bustling about the room, throwing things into two bags.


	9. Chapter 9

Beatrice makes her way down the stairs. She is almost a young woman, but her sheltered life makes her still very much a timid girl; pretty, with blonde hair and brown eyes that seem to see everything. Her body is just beginning to show signs of womanhood. She is skinny, but hard work has made her strong. Her short life has not been an easy one, and she doesn't know what she'd have done had Thea not been here for her. _She told me the woman was kind,_ she reminds herself and she steps quietly into the hall. She cannot believe what she is seeing. There is Lord Garrick, seated in his chair with a handsome young man hovering near him. He has a sword in his hand, but his posture is casual. Now and then he practices swinging the sword this way and that, as if he is actually somewhat bored. Garrick seems afraid to move, but he still seems frightening to the girl. Near the doors there is a petite young woman, beautiful and brown, leaning against the wall watching the young man. Unconcerned, she is just watching and waiting. Beatrice walks toward her. Her movement catches Guinevere's eyes and she looks toward the girl and smiles, waving her over.

"You are Thea's friend?" Beatrice asks.

"Yes. I'm Gwen."

"My name is Beatrice. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Gwen."

Gwen smiles at the girl's careful manners. Beatrice sets her bag down on the floor.

She sees the ring on Gwen's finger and asks, "Is he your husband?"

"Yes."

"You are not worried about him? Lord Garrick is a cruel man."

"I am not worried about him. He knows exactly what he is doing," she says, with a hint of pride.

"She was not a part of the deal!" Lord Garrick has noticed Beatrice standing near Gwen.

"I really don't think you're in any position to be making demands, do you?" Arthur says nonchalantly, casually inspecting his sword, which just happens to be pointed at Garrick's head. He sinks further down into his chair with a [i]humph,[/i] muttering something about getting even and retribution. Arthur is completely unconcerned.

Thea and Leon re-enter the hall, Alastair between them, holding their hands. Without so much as a glance in Lord Garrick's direction, they make straight for Guinevere and Beatrice at the back of the hall.

"We're ready," Thea says. She looks a little pale.

"You," Arthur leans in close to Garrick's sweaty face, quiet and menacing, "don't move." He turns and strides back to his companions and they exit.

Outside, Merlin has been busy. He took their horses to the stable and after feeding and watering them, he led them back out to the gates and secured them to a post. He then made his way back to the stable and decides to conjure a few small fireballs, sending Garrick's old dumb horses running into the woods. He removes a wheel from a cart he saw nearby, hiding the wheel under some hay. He loosens the handles on every tool he finds. He does nothing permanently destructive, nor does he completely demolish anything. He simply does a few things that will make life inexplicably difficult for Lord Garrick. He has one more trick up his sleeve, but he must wait until he and his friends are outside the gates.

Merlin returns to the gates just as his companions emerge from the fortress. His face breaks into a wide grin and he runs to them. He grabs Thea and hugs her tightly, whispering, "You are free now." They walk back outside the gates, which Arthur closes.

Thea looks at him, and he notices she is trembling all over and she looks as though she has seen a ghost. She smiles at him, but her knees give way and she sinks to the ground, Merlin holding her, supporting her as she falls.

"Thea!" Leon shouts, running to her. Alastair goes to Beatrice, hiding behind her.

"I'm all right…" Thea says weakly, a heap on the grass. "I'm just… I feel like I have been released from a prison where I had been sentenced to death."

Leon kneels beside her gathers her into his arms. She puts her head against his chest and closes her eyes. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. They sit there for a short time while Thea calms down. She opens her eyes and sees her son's face looking at her, eyes wide with concern.

"Oh, Poppet, Mummy's all right," she says, pulling him to her.

"You're very happy again?" he asks, remembering.

"Yes, and there has been too much excitement for me today, I think." She pauses and sniffles, then seems to collect herself, becoming strong again for her child's sake. "Are you ready to go to our new home?" He nods.

"All right, I think I am all right to go," she says, standing. Leon supports her, hovering. She wipes her cheeks with her palms, takes a deep breath, and turns to Alastair. "Would you like to ride on the horse with your father?"

He looks at the horses. "Yes," he says. Leon smiles broadly.

"Beatrice, you can ride with me," Thea says, "so I can tell you about what's happened since I left."

Seeing his Thea back to her normal businesslike demeanor, Leon turns to the others, who have been watching impotently. "She's all right," he says with a knowing smile.

Leon mounts his horse. Thea looks up at Leon in the saddle, then down at Alastair and frowns. Athur steps over, saying, "May I?" He kneels down near the boy and says, "I'm Arthur. What's your name?" 

"Alastair," he says solemnly.

"That's a very good name. Can I lift you up to your father's horse? You are so big that your mother might not be able to lift you high enough. Will that be all right with you?"

"Yes," he says, and Arthur swings him easily up in front of Leon.

As the group starts off, Merlin hangs to the back. He turns his head, focusing his gaze on the gates. He whispers a few words and his eyes flash, fusing the lock in the gate. _Garrick won't be opening those for quite a while,_ he thinks.


	10. Chapter 10

Their progress is slower on the return trip, as Beatrice and Alastair are not experienced riders. They will still be back to Camelot in time for dinner, but not in time for Thea to cook for them.

"Do you have any more of those pies, Thea?" Merlin asks.

"No, sorry," she says. There is an audible moan of disappointment from the whole group. "I do have some chicken, however." She reaches down into a saddlebag and starts passing out chicken pieces, which they eat while they ride.

"I would like a leg, please, mother," Alastair calls.

"Yes, darling, I know," she calls back, and tosses a leg to Leon, which he catches and hands to the boy.

"Beatrice, I am sorry! I have neglected to properly introduce you," Thea turns and looks at the girl seated behind her as best she can.

"That's all right, Miss Thea. You have a lot on your mind right now," she says, understanding, nibbling a wing.

"I also promised to tell you where we're going. I can do both at once, I think." She waves her hand in Leon's direction, saying, "Beatrice, this is Sir Leon, Captain of the Guards of the Knights of Camelot. He is Alastair's father, of course."

The girl gasps, "Camelot? Is that where we're going? Please tell me that's where we're going!"

"It is," she says with a smile. She continues, "The young man next to him is my cousin, Merlin. Merlin, this is Beatrice. Alastair, Merlin is my cousin, which means he is also your cousin. He is very special to me and I think the two of you will get along very well."

Alastair peeks at Merlin around Leon's arm. Merlin grins at him and waves. Alastair waves back shyly. Merlin then turns to Beatrice and says, "Hello," causing the young girl to blush. Clearly she finds him pleasing to the eyes, and manages, "Hello," then quickly looks away. Leon bites back his laughter.

Thea motions for Leon to ride forward with her to catch Arthur and Gwen up. They are a short length ahead, discussing something between them. Arthur is nodding and seems pleased about something as they approach.

"We're doing proper introductions," Thea explains when they turn their heads towards them. Arthur flings a chicken bone and motions that he'd like another piece. Thea tosses one his way, then says, "Beatrice, this is Lady Guinevere of Camelot."

Beatrice, who has always taken great pride in her manners, is briefly horrified. Her eyes widen and she stammers, "Oh, I'm so… I didn't…"

Gwen smiles and says, "It's all right. I intentionally misled you back there. We felt it would be safer if Garrick did not know who we were, so I simply introduced myself as Gwen for just that reason. No offense has been made, I promise."

"Thank you, my lady," she says, but her face is still bright red.

"And this," Thea continues, "Is King Arthur of Camelot."

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Sire," Beatrice says softly.

"Oh, the honor is mine," Arthur says. "I hope you will be happy in Camelot."

"I'm sure I will," she says, still looking down. She is accustomed to the cruel treatment she received from Lord Garrick and cannot believe how kind this king is.

"Beatrice," Guinevere asks, pulling back to ride next to them.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Would you like to stay in the castle, to live there?"

"My lady?" she says, puzzled.

"I find myself needing the services of a handmaiden. Would this be something that might interest you?"

"Oh, yes, very much!" she brightens, overjoyed at the offer, as she had been secretly fretting about what she will do in her new home. "I am a very hard worker and I follow directions very well and I promise you won't be disappointed!"

"I'm sure I won't. Although," she pauses, "I don't know how hard you'll actually need to work." She smiles at the girl. "You see, I am not accustomed to having my own maid."

Beatrice's brows rumple. "How is that possible?" she asks, then quickly adds, "my lady."

Gwen smiles, "I have only recently become a lady."

"But…" Beatrice starts, still confused.

"I'll explain later," Thea says to her, "their story is both unbelievable and wonderful."

While they are talking, Thea cannot help but notice a constant stream of chatter coming from behind her. She turns her head back towards Leon and calls, "How are you two getting on back there?"

Leon trots forward. "He certainly is an… inquisitive child."

"Yes, the questions. I should have warned you," she says, chuckling, "but get used to it."

"He's very bright. Taking well to the horse, too, sits like he was born to it," Leon says with a hint of fatherly pride. Alastair holds his hands up to show Thea. He is holding the reins.

"Well, he is your son."

"Yes. And that is precisely why the second thing I am going to do when we get back to Camelot is start his training."

"Training for what, Father?" Alastair turns and looks up at him.

"To be a knight, my boy. Would you like that?" Alastair nods vehemently.

They are all riding close together again now. Arthur has heard Leon's plans. "Fine idea, Sir Leon. He will make an excellent knight, I am certain," Arthur says.

"Thank you, Sire."

Merlin has a question. "You said _second_ thing. What is the first thing you plan to do?"

"Marry Thea, obviously," he says, looking at her.

"Oh, really? Are you certain she'll have you?" Thea asks cheekily.

"She had better," Leon sasses back.

"Mummy, you must marry Father," Alastair looks at his mother, his earnest little face serious.

"And why is that, my love?" Thea asks him.

"Because you're my mummy and he is my daddy. You _have_ to get married. It's the law."

Thea bites back her smile. "Oh, is that so? Very well, then, I suppose I will marry him. But only because you say so."

"Miss Thea!" Beatrice whispers, concerned.

"Bea, I am just teasing Sir Leon," she says, smiling at him. He looks back down at her, also smiling, with a different kind of fire in his eyes this time.

"Oh, yes. I've just… never seen you like this before, Miss Thea."

"That's because you haven't ever seen me truly happy before. I would be delighted to be your wife, kind sir," she turns and flutters her eyelashes at Leon, who laughs.

"Wait." Thea pauses, remembering. "Sire, I believe I need to petition to be made a lady and prove myself worthy before we can marry?"

"Ah. Yes. Well, you've just done so, then," Arthur says.

"Is that it? I'm not trying to be difficult, but isn't there some sort of paperwork involved?"

"Merlin can take care of that later," he says with a dismissive wave. "You've petitioned and you're worthy. You can get married. We'll see to the details when we return."

"Thank you, Sire," Thea says, blinking. She finds the young king to be both fascinating and charming and is quite curious about how her life will be living in his kingdom. She notices Guinevere smiling at Arthur, and Thea can practically see the sparks in the air between them. _It is good to see that not all royal marriages are political,_ she thinks.

They stop for a rest at the same stream. Beatrice's hips ache. Alastair is sleepy and needs to use the toilet, so Leon takes him into the woods so that he might relieve himself. Now it's Merlin's turn to ask questions.

"Thea, how did you end up stuck there, anyway?"

"He hired me to cook for him for a few days. Then he decided that he didn't want me to leave and that I should stay on as his permanent cook. I refused. So, he cursed me to stay there, using the one thing I value above all else to keep me there."

"Did he ever…?" Gwen asks softly, afraid to ask the question on all their minds.

"I believe he did intend for me to become his—" she checks to make sure Alastair hasn't returned yet "—mistress, but he never got the opportunity to get me into any compromising position."

Leon and Alastair return to the group. Alastair comes over and sits on Thea's lap. He leans his head on her shoulder and she absently kisses his forehead and strokes his hair.

"How did you avoid that?" Merlin asks.

"Well, you put enough valerian root in a person's dinner, they are not going to be able to stay awake much past dessert," she tells them, casually smiling.

"Did you ever consider putting something… stronger in his food?" Merlin asks.

"No, and for several reasons. As I said, I don't know what would have happened to that enchantment had he died with it unbroken, especially if he died by my hand. Second, I just could never. I mean, I can dispatch a chicken without blinking an eye, but another _person?_ No. And finally, it would be monumentally stupid of me, wouldn't it? I have a son to think about. A commoner killing a lord? We would have had to flee, which is no life for a young boy. And if I was found out…" she trails off.

"But the circumstances," Merlin tries.

"Circumstances be hanged and so would I."

"She's right, you know," Arthur chimes in. "I don't agree with it, of course, but that's exactly what would have happened."

"Well, we needn't worry about that anymore," Gwen says definitively.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrive back in Camelot at sunset. Alastair has fallen asleep in his father's arms. Leon appears quite content with this, and is reluctant to pass him down so that he may dismount. Thea takes the boy, and as soon as Leon is down, hands him back to his father. The stable hands take the horses, and the group enters the castle.

"Come, Beatrice, we will find you a room in the servants' quarters," Guinevere says, putting her hand on the girl's elbow.

"Guinevere," Arthur stops her. She turns. "Yes?"

"We will meet in the great hall shortly. Merlin, find Geoffrey and send him up. I will take care of the little matter of ennobling Thea, and then we will have a wedding followed by dinner in my chambers." He leans down and kisses Gwen before he allows her to leave with Beatrice. "Don't be long," he tells her softly.

Everyone goes their separate ways to take care of their own needs before hurrying back to the great hall.

After dinner, the five companions sit in comfortable silence for a short time. It has been a long day. Alastair was woken for the wedding and dinner, but has since gone back to sleep and is currently tucked into Arthur and Gwen's bed.

Thea stands, goes to the door and steps into the hall, returning to the room some parcels in her hands.

"What's this?" Arthur asks, intrigued.

"I cannot express my gratitude to you for all you've done for me. But these small tokens are a start, I hope."

Guinevere protests, saying, "You do not need to give us anything, Thea."

"Please, it is my way of saying thank you." She turns to Arthur and Gwen, saying, "The two of you have only known me a very short time and yet you have gone to great lengths to help me and my son. And Beatrice. You have no idea how much that means to me. I don't have the words to express what my heart is feeling."

She places a large flat package in front of Guinevere. "Please open it."

Gwen opens the package and sees a large length of fine silk, pale yellow in color. She holds it up and starts to protest, "Thea, this is too fine…"

"I won't hear it. This silk was given to me as payment for a banquet I did in the Far East. I have carried it with me for years, hardly daring to even touch it. As soon as I saw you I knew that it was meant for you. It never was for me."

"It is beautiful, why have you never used it?"

"I am a cook. What need would I have of a fine silk dress?"

"Surely now, though…" 

"Gwen, stop arguing with me," Thea says with a teasing smile. "Here, this should convince you." She reaches for the silk and holds it up under her chin. "There. Do you see now why this is not meant for me?"

Guinevere looks at Thea's face above the beautiful pale yellow fabric. Her brows knit, and she says, "Oh. Yes. I understand completely. This is not a color for you, it makes your skin look like…" she struggles to find the right word, trying to be tactful.

"…Porridge?" Thea supplies. Gwen's face makes a pained expression and she exclaims, "Yes!" Thea laughs, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth so she doesn't wake her son. She lowers the silk, and her skin warms to its healthy appearance above the midnight blue dress she had changed into for the evening's events.

"I don't see it," Arthur muses to Merlin.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Gwen tells him.

"Promise me you will have a beautiful gown made from this," Thea hands the silk back to Guinevere.

"I will."

To Arthur she presents a long flat wooden box, decorated with strange symbols. He opens it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, if you think it is a scimitar, then, yes," she tells him. He lifts it and stands, feeling its weight and balance. The handle is ornate and the blade shines.

"It is beautiful," he says, "thank you. I shall have to start practicing with this right away." He makes a few sweeps with it in the air. Gwen puts her hand on his arm, and he sits with a grin, realizing that he was behaving a bit like a boy with a new toy.

"It could probably use a sharpen. I got it in Persia, many years ago," she explains.

"How on earth did you acquire a scimitar?"

"I was almost killed by it, my lord."

"What?"

"It is rather a long story that perhaps one day I'll tell you, but I was accosted by a bandit wielding this scimitar. One of the sultan's guards stopped the attack, and after he, um, dispensed his justice, he gave me the sword."

"He killed the man?" Merlin asks.

"No. He cut off the bandit's hand." Gwen makes a disgusted face, and Thea continues with a shrug, "That is the law there."

"So why did he give you the man's blade?" Arthur is still puzzled. He wants to hear the complete story.

"Because he thought I was a young man who just hadn't learn to defend himself. The understanding was that I was to take the weapon and learn. You see, there are parts of the world where it is very dangerous to be a woman, much less a woman alone. I often traveled disguised as a young man in these places. It was quite easy, actually, considering my height and build. Plus, most people are so distracted by my scar that they notice little else. People see what they want to see."

Merlin smiles slightly, her last sentence striking a secret chord within him. Arthur and Gwen just stare at her. They have never met anyone like her. Leon listens casually, not surprised or bothered by any of this.

"Did you know this, Leon?" Arthur asks.

"I did. This all happened before we met. Her hair was still growing back when we met, I remember," he says with a smile.

"You cut your hair off?" Guinevere asks, shocked.

"It was easier to cover my lack of hair when I was being myself than it was to hide all this when I was passing myself off as a man," Thea explains, grabbing her hair with one hand and swinging it to emphasize her point. It is unbound for a change and looks like polished mahogany.

"Well, it is a beautiful scimitar, thank you very much, Thea. I do expect to hear the story of your time in Persia in full at a later date," Arthur says, closing the box, despite the fact that his fingers are itching to start practicing with the scimitar.

"Merlin," Thea turns to him.

"Thea, we are family. You are not giving me anything," Merlin says, ready for an argument.

"Merlin, it is a gift of family that I give you," she says, bringing a small box out of her pocket. She hands it to him, and he opens it. It is a ring with a curious orange stone that looks like a capsule of fire.

"It was our grandfather's. You don't remember him, but he did dote on you. He kept saying how he knew you were special, though you were just an infant. I know he would have wanted you to have it."

Merlin stared into the stone, transfixed by its beauty. "Thank you," he whispers. There are tears in his eyes.

"It's called a dragonstone," Thea tells him. The significance is lost on her, but Merlin's heart jumps and he has to concentrate to keep his face under control.

Merlin puts the ring on. It fits perfectly. He stands, tears in his eyes, and gives Thea a tight hug. "I'm glad you're staying," he whispers.

"So am I," she says, planting a kiss on his wet cheek.

He releases her and they look at each other and laugh at how ridiculous they look.

Thea then notices Arthur and Guinevere are also standing, so she walks over and hugs Guinevere. She looks at Arthur. "May I?" she asks. He smiles and hugs her tightly, and she kisses his cheek as well.

"Thank you both so much," she says to them.

"So where's my gift?" Leon asks, leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"Your gift is sleeping in that bed over there," Thea says, pointing at the sleeping boy on the other side of the room.

Leon reaches for her and pulls her into his lap. "I get two gifts," he says, looking into her eyes and kissing her briefly. She blushes at his public display and pushes him off, but she is smiling. She stands, looks again over at Alastair, and says, "It's getting late."

"Yes, it's been a long day," Merlin adds, taking the hint and standing. He starts collecting dishes, and Thea automatically turns and helps.

"You're not supposed to be doing this any more," Merlin warns.

"Oh, stop. You're refusing my help?"

"He's right, you know," Leon says, but then he reaches over and pitches in as well. Arthur and Guinevere are having another quiet discussion about something.

When the dishes are all on trays and in the corridor, Arthur steps around the table and says, "Thea?"

"Yes, my lord?" she asks.

"Didn't I tell you that you may call me Arthur?" he reminds her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, Sire." She smiles, apparently a bit overwhelmed at the whirlwind of events that have been her day.

"Guinevere and I have thought of a way that you might repay us."

"What's that?"

"My coronation is in 4 days," says Gwen, "and we were wondering…"

"…if you would be willing to prepare the coronation feast," Arthur finishes her sentence.

Thea smiles, a crafty look in her eyes.

"I know that look. You've got the menu half planned already, haven't you?" Leon says.

"Of course not, what do you take me for?" Thea replies with mock outrage. "I've got the _entire_ menu planned already."

"So you'll do it, then?" Arthur asks, his stomach growling already with anticipation.

"It would be an honor, my lord. Arthur."


	12. Chapter 12

Thea and Leon leave the royal chambers, Leon carrying the sleeping Alastair. They are going to stay in Thea's room this night and will move them to Leon's house the next morning. A small bed has been brought into the room for Alastair, and they tuck him in. He snuggles down into the blankets, sleeping the carefree sleep of a small child. Thea leans over and kisses his soft warm cheek, then turns and walks into Leon's waiting arms. They stand together, simply holding one another for what seems an eternity. He rests his chin on the top of her head. Her eyes are closed and she is just feeling his presence around her. It is as if the past six years never existed, their love is as strong as ever. Stronger.

She leans back to look up at him. "I'm still not sure how I feel about the beard," she teases him, reaching her hand to his cheek.

"The beard stays," he says, ducking down and rubbing his face into her neck. The sensation makes her laugh and sends a thrill down her abdomen all at once.

"Stop," she giggles, leaning up to kiss him. He wraps his left arm around her waist and his right hand reaches up and cradles her head, fingers twining in her hair. The kiss deepens and Thea's hand tangles in Leon's curls at the nape of his neck as he bends her back slightly. His tongue explores the recesses of her mouth; she bites his lower lip and sucks it a bit. Thea breaks the kiss with a sigh and Leon starts kissing her neck.

"Lee," she breathes. He makes a noncommittal groaning noise.

"Leon." Sterner this time. He looks up. She turns her head and looks in the direction of where Alastair lay sleeping. He follows her gaze.

"Oh. Yes."

They undress and cuddle into the bed together. Only just now they realize how exhausted they are, and all they want to do is lay in each other's arms. Thea looks down at her left hand, admiring the ring Leon has placed there. His mother's. _He must have been carrying it with him all day,_ she thinks. Her thumb feels naked now, as she has given Leon his ring back to use as a wedding band.

Just before drifting off to sleep, Leon whispers, "I love you, Thea. When I saw you yesterday, it was as if my heart started beating again. I was dead without you near." He kisses her, caressing her familiar curves beneath the blankets.

"I love you, Lee," she answers, snuggling into his chest. "I never stopped loving you. Not a day went by where I did not think of you. My soul is split in two now. Half belongs to you, the other belongs to our son."

Alone again in their room, Arthur sits in his chair and pulls Guinevere to his lap. "We are very fortunate," he tells her, kissing her neck.

"Well, we did have our fair share of obstacles blocking our path. But nothing like that," Gwen says quietly.

"I cannot even imagine being separated from you for six years," he says, squeezing her tighter to him, now nibbling her ear.

"We are fortunate, you are right," she says, now almost completely distracted by his attention. She kisses him, and they lose themselves in one another for a time, kissing softly, then ardently, as if they are afraid that the dream will end.

Gwen pulls back, resting her forehead against Arthur's, eyes closed. She kisses him again, quickly, then stands and holds her hand out to him. He stands and takes it and they walk together to the bed.


End file.
